Kuroko's Puppet Show
by Katsura018
Summary: Multi-pairings, BL... Kuroko felt their stares, but didn't expect it too last long up to their adulthood. Now having their own separate jobs but still continuing to keep in touch with him, even more than before. He has had enough. With the help of his students, he finds a way to give them each happiness and a way out of the harem, using them as puppet show characters.
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko's Puppet Show

Ch 1

Kuroko flinches the moment the cool sharp metal made undesirable contact with his finger and hissed. He dropped the piece of flesh coloured fabric on his lap and placed his bleeding finger near his lips and sucked. Grabbing the needles container, he placed the needle he had back inside. He grabs a bandage with his other hand from the box placed near him in arm's length, since he constantly needed it. Currently, Kuroko had five bandages stuck on his slim fingers, he's eyebrows furrow staring at them. He peels off the bandage open and pasted another on his now disinfected finger, now he had six bandages. He sighs and starts to continue his work again; he grabs the cloth on his lap and the needle from its container. As he was about to stitch the puppet's head to its body, he flinches again, gaining another unwanted injury, not cause of clumsiness, but cause of the sudden vibrating sound next to him.

He sighs and growing tired of putting back the needle he instead sticks it to the puppet's head, piercing its dark blue strings, made to look like hair. He grabs his phone and read the name on the screen, making a more displeased face. He sighs again, flips his light blue phone open and places it to his ear.

"Yes? Aomine-kun?" Kuroko answered his phone, thinking he could continue his stitching he uses his shoulder to stick his phone to his ear. Pulling the needle from the puppet's head his caller starts to talk. "Yo, Tetsu~! *hic* sowwy… were *hic* you sleeping? *hic*" Kuroko had the urge to quickly drop the call but knowing Aomine, especially in a drunken state, he would most likely try to drop by Kuroko's apartment and persistently ask why Kuroko suddenly dropped the call. "No…" Kuroko answered honestly, continuing his stitching, a little rougher that it originally was. "*hic* gwood… ahaha… haaha" Aomine giggled for no reason, slowly decreasing the shadow's patience. "Aomine-kun, do you need anything from me?" Kuroko asked. There was a pause from the other line for a minute. "Aomine-kun?" Kuroko reassured he was still awake, "Yeah?" Aomine replied. Kuroko sighs, before he could ask again though, there was a mumbling sound from Aomine's side. "Aomine-kun?" he called again. "…tw…twe…tetsu… you're…*hic*….like you" Aomine mumbled clearer. "Aomine-kun… Go home" Kuroko said coldly and shut his phone close.

He has had it. It had to end. At first he thought it was a mere admiration, for his teammates to look up to him despite not being physically strong as them and still being able to play matches with them. He thought it was mere friendship and bonds of being light and shadow, understanding each other in order to defeat their rivals. He thought it was acknowledgement, when he finally succeeded to be recognized by his rivals. He wasn't expecting those stares, those small actions of physical intimacy, wiping away a smudge of food from his lips or massaging his body after a match, those blushes when they felt awkward or embarrassed and those smiles that they showed when the continued to fall for him. They weren't in the wrong, he knew that. He knew they tried to stop what they felt as well, ignored him for a moment and tried to look for another person to have affections for. So he let them be. He thought to himself '_It won't last long…_' And he was so wrong.

They gave up, one by one. They gave in to what they felt. During their high school days, at least one of them would coincidently, as they state, bump into him and his light. He acts the same. His light grew more close and protective of him, must be thinking he owned Kuroko since they were in the same team, he had the most advantage. Kuroko would always keep quiet whenever his light would start an argument with the coincidently there, ex-teammate of his. He let them be.

He acted normal, completely the same, knowing well how they felt, and how each of his actions would stir them up. How his honest statements of his views would make their hearts skip a beat and realize their own feelings. He was just acting as himself, he didn't feel at fault. He didn't think what they felt for him was wrong either; he just… can't stand it anymore. If the feelings we're being carefully shown to him during high school then after graduation those feelings were now being more constantly and forcefully pierced inside him.

He shivered remembering the most recent incident where Murasakibara had asked him to visit his cake shop and help him bake. The taller male accidentally, as he explained, spilled an entire bowl of whip cream on Kuroko. When Kuroko tried to wipe of the whip cream off of his face with his hand, he instinctively licked the cream from his hand, when he turned to face Murasakibara though, his sky blue eyes grew bigger as Murasakibara's face grew redder. When he asked what was wrong, the purple haired only ran away, worried he followed him and was able to see the taller male stagger his way to the bathroom. Kuroko left after that, leaving a letter that he had to go back to work, a lie.

Kuroko sighs and continues to stitch the puppet. After a few minutes, he inserts his hand in the puppet's body, perfect fit. He smiles and places the puppet with the others. He cleans up the sewing kits and bandages and readies his bag for tomorrow's show, placing the puppets and props inside. As much as he wanted to straight out reject the Generation of Miracles plus Kagami, bluntly to get it all over with. He pitied them. The way they loved we're all sweet and gentle, anyone would be lucky to receive their affections. Kuroko sighs; his bed creaks as he sat on it. He lays down, placing the back of his hand on his forehand, the other hand on his stomach. He stares at the ceiling, whispering…. _I'm sorry… I thought I could like one of you… but… now that I've found someone… I…._

Author: hmmm… what do you think =_=; Sorry for grammar errors, spelling errors, misused words and crappy start~ aha~


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko's Puppet Show

Ch2

The day had started like any normal day at the kindergarten. The parents all said their goodbyes to their beloved children and gave greetings to the teachers before leaving them to their care. Kuroko waved goodbye to the last parent that left his sight and entered the nursery school. Once he entered the classroom, all the children had already hanged their bags, coats, and hats and were now properly seated around the colorful, sticker infested round tables of the classroom. Each kid had smiles plastered in their face as they looked up to the young teacher.

Kuroko smiled back as he greeted them. "Good Morning, everyone…" he started. "Let's seeee… what were we suppose to do today…?" Kuroko feigned to forget his promise to the kids. Some kids pouted while others started laughing. "Swensei! Wuu said we were gwoin two watch a pway!" the youngest of the kids said as he raised his adorable little fingers up the air to gain Kuroko's attention.

"Yes, now I remember! Thank you for helping me to remember, Hayate-kun." Kuroko said, praising the child. The little boy giggled. "Then… how about we begin now… " he walked toward the corner of the room where a big box, big enough to be used as a hiding place for an adult, decorated and cut to look like a stage was displayed. It had stars at the corners and edges. The front was cut to look like the center of a stage, with colored paper, decorated with glitter was used as curtains. All the little kids stood up, some grabbing pillows, toys, and their favourite dolls. Some sat on the floor, in front of the made-up stage; the others placed pillows on the floor and used it as comfy chairs, most hugging their toys.

Kuroko giggled as he admired the look on each of their faces, all anticipating the puppet show. Glittering eyes and excited smiles where directed at him as he opened his bag and brought out the puppets. "Waaaaa!" some cheered while others silently awed as they got sight of the puppets. Kuroko sits behind the box and placed the puppets next to him, disappearing from the children's view.

The children's eyes were all directed to the stage as the colored paper went up, revealing two puppets. On the right was a puppet with sky blue eyes and hair, next to it was a puppet with red eyes and hair, a bit of black on the edges of the strands.

"It's Kwuwoku-swensei!" one of the kids shouted, pointing at the puppet with sky blue hair. "dwont pwoint!" the little girl next to him scolded. "Bwut wit is Kwuwoku-swensei!" the little kid continued. The little girl was already adorably puffing her cheeks at the noisy one. "Yes, that is my name, my name is Kuroko" the sky-haired puppet said. The two kids look back at the stage. The little puppet wiggled around and stopped to look at the two kids. "No fighting now, don't you want to see my performance? Sensei will be sad…" the puppet said, covering his face with its hands and wiggling around again.

Some kids giggled while the others wailed about not wanting their teacher to be sad. "Swowwy…" the kid apologized and right after, the little girl had also muttered an apology. "Yay! Now we can really start!" the puppet said, the children cutely cheered right after.

"Now, do you kid know who this is?" the kuroko puppet asked, bringing his hands up toward the puppet next to him. The kids all said "No" and asked who the puppet was. "I am Kagami! I am your sensei's friend!" the red haired puppet said. "Kwagami" one of the kids repeated.

"Yes! My name is Kagami and I'm as strong as a tiger! ROOAAR!" the puppet said, putting its little hands up as he roared. The little kids roared along as well. "Louder! ROOAARR!" the puppet tried again, the kids roared louder. "ROOOOAAARRR!"

"Perfect! I'm a really nice person too!" the puppet said. "That's not true… entirely" the kuroko puppet said. This made some kids giggle. "Wah! Kuroko! It is true!" the red haired puppet argued. "Believe me! I can protect you! You are my destined shadow! We are meant to be! I believe that!" the puppet said, closing in on the kuroko puppet. "…yeah" the kuroko puppet monotonously said. "…what is with that tone?" the kagami puppet said.

Kuroko could remember it clearly, this scene. The kids giggled as the puppets started to argue and talk about their past and how they treated each other; kuroko remembered all the time he spent with Kagmai in high school. "…well, you've got your own plans, I know. It doesn't mean we can't see each other again after graduation…" the kagami puppet said. "…I wish you luck back in states." The kuroko puppet replied

"kuroko…"

"…what is it?"

"…won't you… don't you love basketball?"

"I do… I won't stop playing… but not as a professional… I've realized I want to try being a teacher… maybe I'll try to become a coach someday…"

"…a coach, hmmm… I've been thinking of trying out something besides basketball too… maybe something where I can use my physique…"

"…kagami-kun, please try to rub it in"

"That's not it! So… this is really…" the kagami puppet looked down

"…goodbye huh" he continued.

"…it isn't" the kuroko puppet said, walking near the kagami puppet.

"…haha, yeah… our sempais are going to make us meet again even we didn't want to… and…"

"…and?"

"…I'll try to meet you as frequent as possible… I guess…"

"…kagami-kun?"

"kuroko, no, tetsuya… I've wanted to say this to you for a long time…"

The kuroko puppet and kagami puppet looked at each other as the kids anticipated what he was going to say.

"I.. I.. I.." the kagami puppet stuttered, shaking. The little girls giggled and the little boys were all making faces like they were about to puke or poop.

"…I…to-towar-to…I…" kagami continued, loosing self confidence as he continued.

"…kagami-kun…enough" the kuroko puppet said, making the kagami puppet jolt.

"…you can tell me some other time… we'll meet as frequently as possible after all" the kuroko puppet said, patting the kagami puppet's head.

"…ah…yeah" the kagami puppet said, kuroko remembers the drained face that kagami made that time.

The little girls all giggled while the little boys argued on not understanding only little of what happened. The glittered colored paper appears again and covers the stage. Kuroko appears as well behind the box and smiles at the kids. "Did you all enjoy it?" he asked.

"Yeeees!" the little girls said in unison. "Wits Womance! Kwowoko-swensei!" the little boys whined. Kuroko chuckled. "Don't worry, there will be action later… we'll continue after you guys have eaten your lunch and had your nap, it's a promise!" kuroko said.

"Okaaay!"

Author: …..characters aren't mine, except the kids, I don't think I'll be introducing all of them though. Sorry for errors… thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed~! And the story telling is all based on how each of the kuroko harem members somehow confessed to kuroko, kuroko reveals a part of how they interact and soon…. Yeah… aha… thanks for reading~! Sorry if it sucks… reviews and flames are very much appreciated.


End file.
